Porte ouverte
by MadamTater
Summary: Cette histoire suit Certaines qualités essentielles dans la série Cœurs transfigurés.


_Cette histoire suit **Certaines qualités essentielles** dans la série **Cœurs transfigurés**. Elle se déroule durant l'automne de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix._

**Porte ouverte**

**Traductrice: MysticScribe**

"Quelle est la chose," demanda Tonks, "que tu as toujours voulu faire mais que tu n'as jamais encore faite?"

Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Remus, les mèches pointues de ses cheveux roses lui chatouillant la joue alors qu'elle parlait. Lorsqu'elle posa sa question, toutefois, Remus se raidit et Tonks se redressa pour le regarder avec curiosité.

"N'était-ce pas une question un peu profonde pour notre jeu?" demanda Remus d'une voix rauque, son estomac se contractant en un nœud dur comme la pierre.

"Aussi profonde que tu le veux bien."

Tonks se releva de son divan d'occasion et Remus regretta immédiatement sa chaleur.

"Tu te souviens des règles, Remus? Toutes les questions sont permises et nous devons tous les deux y répondre honnêtement. Garder son sérieux," dit-elle avec un sourire, "est toutefois optionnel."

"Quel soulagement," murmura Remus, même si son esprit restait inquiet.

Son premier réflexe avait été de prendre les questions - comme celle qu'elle venait tout juste de formuler - très au sérieux, même s'il n'était pas habituel pour lui de révéler ses pensées à d'autres. Tonks ne serait pas embêtée s'il lui déversait ses confidences, il le savait; en fait, il soupçonnait sérieusement qu'elle avait machiné ce jeu "pour apprendre à se connaître" avec l'intention de le faire parler ouvertement. Cette question, à la lumière de la pleine lune de demain, tenait en elle-même la raison de sa gravité et de sa réticence à parler.

Des réponses avaient immédiatement jailli à son esprit: Remus Lupin avait toujours voulu faire quelque chose de durable. Garder un emploi. Tomber amoureux. Même s'il avait parfois réussi à prolonger une de ces choses après le cycle lunaire, la lune finissait toujours par le rattraper.

"Remus?" Tonks toucha son genou et il croisa ses yeux sombres arrondis par l'inquiétude. "Ça va?"

"Bien sûr." Remus se força à sourire, mais la raideur des muscles de ses joues et les sourcils haussés avec scepticisme de Tonks lui démontrèrent qu'il n'avait réussi à en donner qu'une raide imitation.

"Est-ce que cette question te dérange?" demanda Tonks. "On peut la laisser tomber."

"Je pense, c'est tout." À l'intérieur de lui-même, Remus s'admonesta de gâcher le plaisir de Tonks. Il essaya d'user de légèreté. "Je dois faire attention à ce que je dis, pour ne pas m'incriminer."

Heureusement, Tonks rit. "Ah oui. Pour un moment, j'ai oublié que tu étais un Maraudeur. Ça pourrait être intéressant."

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ses mouvements d'une grâce inhabituelle, conjugués à sa bouche toute grande ouverte pour laisser échapper un bâillement, rappela un chat à Remus. Il sourit à la vue de son estomac dénudé alors que son gilet remonta légèrement vers le haut de son corps.

Peut-être resterait-il en avance sur la lune cette fois-ci. Il se sentait bien aujourd'hui; il n'avait pas expérimenté la fatigue de la pré-transformation qui venait habituellement lorsque son corps se préparait au violent changement. Il n'aurait jamais accepté l'invitation de Tonks à passer la soirée chez elle s'il s'était senti mal. Était-ce possible que l'anticipation d'être avec elle ait tenu à l'écart les effets secondaires de sa lycanthropie?

Peut-être que cette liaison amoureuse était bonne pour sa santé.

Le bâillement de Tonks était contagieux et Remus leva la main pour couvrir sa bouche ouverte.

À son désarroi, lorsqu'il s'abandonna à expirer profondément, il lui sembla qu'il expira non seulement l'air, mais aussi chaque particule d'énergie qu'il avait en lui. Soudainement épuisé jusqu'aux os, son corps s'affaissa contre les coussins trop mous du divan. La vision de Tonks, qui se balançait maintenant frénétiquement du bout des orteils à la pointe du talon, exacerba ce soudain assaut de fatigue. De façon évidente, son bâillement à elle n'avait rien à voir avec le manque d'énergie. Remus avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités en pensant qu'il avait devancé la lune. Demain amènerait la pleine lune après tout, et cette idée l'avait accaparé toute la journée.

Jetant un oeil à l'appartement en désordre mais confortable de Tonks, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici ce soir. Son plan initial avait été de l'éviter complètement la journée précédant la transformation, le jour J lui-même et le lendemain. Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir respecté ce plan. Pourquoi la volonté semblait-elle toujours l'abandonner lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tonks? Il paierait le prix d'avoir cédé : elle verrait exactement à quel point il ne lui convenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la suivre, elle et son énergie propre à la jeunesse – et ils n'avaient rien fait de plus difficile que de parler dans son appartement.

"Remus?" Sa voix le fit sortir de nouveau de la brume de sa rêverie et il leva les yeux pour la voir debout, immobile comme une statue, son jeune et joli visage étiré par l'inquiétude. "Tu es inquiet."

"Pourquoi devrais-je être inquiet?"

Elle se laissa tomber mollement à ses côtés, le pli dans son front s'accentuant alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. "La question t'a dérangé, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'ai pensé que la règle était de ne poser qu'une seule question à la fois?" dit Remus avec hargne.

La seconde où les paroles sèches avaient quitté sa bouche, Remus souhaita ne pas les avoir dites. La chaleur grimpa dans son cou et ses joues, le brûlant et laissant un gouffre profond dans son estomac. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité éviter Tonks aujourd'hui : lorsqu'il était fatigué, il avait tendance à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

"Je devrais y aller," dit-il en amorçant le mouvement pour se lever. S'il restait, non seulement s'assurait-il de détruire leur relation, mais encore il réussirait à blesser Tonks ce faisant. "Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir."

"Foutaises." Tonks attrapa son épaule et l'empêcha de se lever. "Veux-tu un chocolat chaud? J'en ai envie."

Remus resta bouche bée. Comment, pour l'amour du ciel, pouvait-elle rester imperméable à sa brusquerie? Encore plus important, pourquoi choisissait-elle ce moment pour lui offrir un chocolat chaud? Avait-elle fait un lien entre son changement d'humeur et la lune montante? Ils n'avaient pas discuté ensemble de la pleine lune qui approchait – lui avait-elle seulement porté attention? Lui avait-il déjà dit qu'il gardait du chocolat à portée de main non pas uniquement parce qu'il aimait cela, mais en premier lieu pour ses propriétés médicinales?

"Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup," dit-il malgré ses doutes. Avec de la chance, la boisson le revigorerait et améliorerait son humeur. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il devrait fabriquer une excuse pour Transplaner – même s'il était si fatigué qu'il risquait la désartibulation.

"Je dois faire un brin de nettoyage juste avant," dit Tonks. "Cela prendra peut-être quelques minutes – tu sais comment je suis avec tous ces sorts domestiques."

Elle se leva et rassembla une pile d'assiettes sales sur la table basse. Alors qu'elle les portait vers la cuisinette, Remus nota d'autres assiettes et ustensiles sur toutes les surfaces de la petite table et des comptoirs de la cuisine. Elle n'avait clairement pas de tasses propres – ou de vêtements propres également, si on en jugeait par les vêtements froissés qui débordaient de sa chambre à coucher par la porte grande ouverte.

"Je vais t'aider," dit Remus, souhaitant se racheter pour sa brusquerie. Il se leva et une autre vague de faiblesse coula dans ses membres, lui donnant l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient transformés en plomb. Ramasser la vaisselle n'exigeait pas trop d'énergie, à tout le moins. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de la table et toutes les assiettes, tasses, cuillères et fourchettes volèrent jusqu'à l'évier.

Tonks lui lança un regard entre l'émerveillement et le dégoût. " Si j'essayais ça, le sort ne les aurait jamais supportés et il me manquerait au moins deux assiettes et une tasse maintenant."

"Tout est dans le poignet." Remus répéta la formule pour nettoyer le désordre sur le comptoir.

"C'est ce que Maman dit." En le défiant du regard, Tonks demanda, "Peux-tu faire le Aguamenti avec les bulles?"

"Aguamenti lavere." Un filet de liquide coula de la baguette de Remus et emplit l'évier d'eau bouillante et de mousse à l'odeur fruitée. Il sourit d'un air suffisant. Au moins, une partie de sa virilité restait entière – si les sorts pour laver la vaisselle étaient considérés pertinents dans ce contexte.

"Je peux jeter de la poudre aux yeux, moi aussi." Tonks transforma ses cheveux en boucles irisées et brillantes.

Remus rejeta la tête vers l'arrière alors qu'un éclat de rire s'échappa de lui. Tonks pouvait-elle être plus adorable? Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui; il lui sembla que son épuisement déclinait. Tonks avait peut-être un effet positif sur son endurance, après tout. La prochaine fois qu'il conjurerait un Patronus, Tonks aux cheveux comme des bulles de savon serait certainement son inspiration.

Toutefois, lorsque son rire s'apaisa, Remus se sentit vidé par ce moment d'hilarité. Il soupira profondément dans les cheveux de Tonks qu'elle avait changés à rose de nouveau. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne la serrait plus vraiment contre lui mais qu'il s'appuyait sur elle pour se supporter; toutefois, l'Auror recula et l'étudia. Remus redressa ses épaules et fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa fatigue transparaître.

Tonks posa un baiser sur sa joue et elle le poussa gentiment vers le divan. "Assieds-toi. Je m'occuperai du chocolat chaud."

Était-elle en train de le dorloter ou agissait-elle seulement comme une bonne hôtesse? Remus resta où il était et l'aiguillonna : "Ce n'est pas trop domestique pour toi?"

"C'est la variété moldue," répondit Tonks. "En sachets. Il suffit d'y ajouter de l'eau chaude." Elle tapa sa théière rouge cerise d'un petit coup de baguette et elle siffla.

Décidant que Tonks n'était pas excessivement au fait de sa condition physique, Remus négocia une route en évitant le désordre par terre pour regagner sa place sur le divan. Alors qu'il utilisait sa baguette magique pour allumer une chandelle sur un guéridon, Tonks s'était approchée en portant deux tasses fumantes.

Remus s'assit avec raideur alors que Tonks se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il hésita un moment avant d'accepter la tasse offerte. Il ne devrait pas être ici, pas maintenant. Tonks ne voudrait plus jamais passer du temps avec lui si elle le voyait de cette façon. Même si ses pensées se bousculaient, il se détendit contre les coussins du divan et sirota la boisson chaude.

"C'est bon?" demanda Tonks.

"Pas mal." Remus conjura, de la bonbonnière sur la table basse, un morceau de chocolat enveloppé dans un papier d'aluminium; il le développa et le laissa tomber dans sa tasse. Il intercepta le regard intense de Tonks et avec un haussement d'épaules, il expliqua : "Pas assez fort."

"As-tu la dent sucrée de façon générale?" demanda Tonks. "Ou es-tu un amoureux inconditionnel du chocolat?"

En lui donnant un coup de coude, elle ajouta : "Nous ne jouons plus à ce jeu maintenant, donc je peux poser plus d'une question à la fois."

Remus prit une longue gorgée et fut profondément satisfait du chocolat épais, liquide qui coulait en lui, le réchauffant et l'apaisant tout à la fois. "Ta deuxième option," dit-il. "Cela me soulage des effets de la transformation." Il l'avait dit sans réfléchir; alors qu'il le réalisait, mortifié, il en prit une grande gorgée et se brûla la langue.

"Le chocolat fonctionne mieux que n'importe quelle potion anti-crampe que j'ai essayée," dit Tonks. "Est-ce que c'est la panacée à toutes les malédictions mensuelles?"

Remus se brûla la langue de nouveau – cette fois qu'il tentait de ne pas s'étouffer ou de cracher le chocolat chaud en riant. Réussissant à éviter les deux éventualités, il retrouva la voix et il dit : "Peut-être devrions-nous revenir à notre jeu."

Intérieurement, il s'émerveilla de voir que Tonks pouvait faire allusion à sa lycanthropie comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rythme naturel qui lui appartenait. Peut-être que la soirée ne la rebuterait pas, après tout.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de répondre à cette question," dit-elle, son regard se portant sur sa tasse. "Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te rende triste, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi elle l'a fait."

Remus sentit un pincement de culpabilité. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas voulu le rendre mélancolique; elle était constamment en train de lui remonter le moral. Dans certaines occasions, il avait répondu aux questions de Tonks avec autant de légèreté qu'elle. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire ce soir – la lune ne contrôlait pas son esprit. Bien : peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver la soirée.

"Est-ce que cela peut être quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire et que j'ai fait récemment?" demanda Remus. "Parce que j'aimerais dire "sortir avec une adorable Auror aux cheveux roses."

"Tu peux le dire," dit Tonks, "mais seulement si tu as toujours vraiment voulu le faire." Elle but la dernière goutte de sa tasse, la déposa sur la table basse et le contempla avec un sourcil arqué. "D'une certaine façon, je doute que ce soit ce que tu as toujours voulu faire."

Remus sourit de manière empruntée. Elle avait raison. Lorsqu'il avait imaginé la sorcière de ses rêves, son imagination n'avait jamais dépeint quelqu'une comme Nymphadora Tonks.

"Peut-être pas consciemment," admit-il, "mais tu es le genre de fille que j'ai toujours cherché."

Ses joues rosirent et elle sourit joliment – presque avec timidité. "C'est charmant."

Il étira la main pour attraper la sienne, mais il s'arrêta dans le mouvement. Le fait que Tonks soit la sorcière de ses rêves était la raison précise pour laquelle il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Les effets du chocolat s'amenuiseraient et lorsqu'ils le feraient, il perdrait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il bâilla. De nouveau, il s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier du divan. "Quelle est ta réponse à la question?"

"Mon cerveau est embrumé." Tonks se leva, prit la tasse de Remus et la déposa sur la table basse; elle le fit relever. "Ne le prends pas de façon personnelle, mais je vais te jeter dehors maintenant. C'est l'heure du coucher pour les Aurors et il me semble que tu as besoin de repos toi aussi."

Remus ne put que la laisser le guider à la porte et il récupéra son pardessus du crochet sur le mur. Tonks n'était pas fatiguée : c'était à cause de lui. Elle avait reconnu son état physique et elle le retournait chez lui. Elle ne lui avait probablement servi du chocolat chaud que pour le revigorer et lui permettre de regagner le douze, Square Grimmaurd.

"Je te dirai demain ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire et que je n'ai pas encore fait," dit Tonks.

Son soulagement de constater que Tonks voulait le voir de nouveau fut supplanté par le fait qu'elle voulait le faire demain. Remus fixa le sol alors qu'il boutonna son manteau rapiécé plusieurs fois. Il s'étouffa presque : "Demain…c'est la pleine lune."

"Je sais," dit Tonks – de nouveau, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire derrière la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient se voir le soir suivant. "Ne veux-tu pas me voir avant que la lune ne se lève?"

"Non." La réponse sortit de lui plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Tonks ne semblait pas ébranlée.

"Le jour suivant, alors," dit-elle avec un sourire. "J'arrêterai te voir avant de me rendre au travail."

"S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela, Tonks." Le regard de Remus baissa de nouveau. Y avait-il un moyen de lui faire comprendre sans qu'il ne se présente à elle comme un invalide? "Je vais me reposer. Je suis de piètre compagnie la journée qui suit la transformation."

"Je deviens antisociale moi aussi quand c'est ma période du mois."

Remus ravala une réponse irritée. Tonks était-elle sérieusement en train de comparer sa transformation à son propre cycle mensuel? Non – ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie; elle essayait simplement de le mettre à l'aise. Derrière le brillant de ses yeux se cachaient toutefois des émotions plus sombres. Des lignes plissaient le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Cette pensée le fit trembler intérieurement, même s'il n'était pas certain de savoir exactement pourquoi. L'inquiétude était préférable à la pitié, à tout le moins.

"Bonne nuit Tonks," dit-il gentiment, se déplaçant pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser brièvement. "On se verra dans quelques jours."

"Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu te sentiras sociable."

La main de Remus était sur le bouton de la porte, mais Tonks l'attrapa et l'attira à elle de nouveau. "J'ai pensé à ma réponse," dit-elle doucement.

Son cœur palpita follement alors qu'il se tournait vers elle et il rencontra son regard sombre, intense.

"Je veux prendre soin de toi le lendemain de ta transformation."

"Je peux veiller sur moi." Remus essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais Tonks le maintenait avec force.

"Tu ne peux te cacher de moi pour toujours, tu sais."

Les forces de Remus se tarirent de nouveau avec son soupir. Il s'appuya pesamment contre la porte et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne suis pas certain que tu comprends tout à fait."

"Comment le puis-je, si tu ne m'ouvres pas la porte?"

Même si Remus craignait de lui ouvrir cette porte de sa vie, Tonks venait de marquer un point. En la gardant à l'écart, il ne reportait que l'inévitable. Peut-être pourrait-il lui permettre de voir son impuissance, le matin suivant la transformation. Cela serait préférable pour elle de réaliser maintenant qu'elle ne le voulait pas, lui – avant qu'il ne perde trop de son courage.

Tonks laissa sa main s'échapper de la sienne, mais elle fit un pas vers lui pour tracer du bout de ses doigts la naissance de ses cheveux, sa joue, son menton. "Cela ne se dressera entre nous que si tu ne le partages pas avec moi. Peu importe comment cela t'affecte…cela ne me fera pas fuir ou cela ne changera pas ma façon de te voir."

Il chercha son regard assuré, voulant désespérément croire que ces yeux-là pourraient le voir sous son pire jour, lorsqu'il serait à son plus faible et que cela n'altérerait pas la façon dont ils le regardaient. C'était pourtant ce même regard qui l'empêchait de faire le saut ou de mettre fin à tout cela maintenant.

Il effleura sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts. "Pas encore, Tonks."

Il était un poltron de première classe de le dire, et il regarda ailleurs rapidement, de peur de voir en elle l'impression qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Mais les doigts solides de Tonks levèrent son menton et il vit qu'elle souriait, des yeux et des lèvres.

"Ça va." Ses bras serpentèrent autour de lui et elle le serra contre elle avec force. "Tu me manqueras pour les prochains jours."

Il se pencha vers elle, appuyant son front contre le sien. La peau et l'haleine de Tonks étaient si tièdes. Il s'éternisa contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge soudainement, faisant disparaître l'espace entre leurs bouches. Ce n'était pas un toucher délicat de ses lèvres, pour accommoder la fragilité de Remus, mais le baiser assuré et enthousiaste que Tonks lui accordait habituellement. Remus enveloppa sa taille de ses bras, découvrant qu'il avait suffisamment d'énergie pour répondre de la même façon.

Leur baiser fut brutalement interrompu par le cri de Tonks: "Oh!" Avant même que Remus ne puisse distinguer la raison de son exclamation, Tonks avait sorti en hâte sa baguette magique, l'avait pointée vers l'armoire de la cuisine et disait : "Accio, mélange de chocolat chaud." Les sachets volèrent dans sa main tendue et Tonks les enfouit ensuite dans la poche du pardessus de Remus.

"Assure-toi que tu as ta baguette magique, une bouilloire et une tasse à ta disposition," dit-elle. "Lorsque tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi, je te ferai moi-même le chocolat chaud."

Même si Remus résistait à l'idée de Tonks prenant soin de lui, la sensation de son baiser picotait toujours ses lèvres, allégeant son humeur. "Me nourriras-tu de raisins?"

"Sirius m'a dit que tu aimais ça."

Remus gloussa, mais il se demanda ce que Sirius lui avait dit de plus au sujet des journées qui suivaient la transformation. Si c'était seulement au sujet de se faire bichonner après une longue et épuisante nuit, il pouvait certainement supporter les soins de Tonks.

"Me nourriras-tu vraiment de raisins?"

"Non."

"Alors, j'attendrai simplement le chocolat chaud."

Les mots n'avaient pas été réfléchis et Tonks eut l'air aussi surpris que Remus l'était lui-même. Mais il n'ajouta ni clarifications ni explications parce qu'il réalisa…qu'il le pensait. Un jour, il laisserait entrer Nymphadora Tonks dans cette pièce de sa vie.

Elle se tenait déjà sur le seuil.

_Fin_

_**Notes de la traductrice: MrsTater** est absolument ravie de constater que ses histoires plaisent aux lecteurs francophones. Elle remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lui laisser des commentaires et qui ont ajouté son profil à leurs alertes et à leurs favoris! _

_Pour ma part, un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont donné leur appréciation de la traduction. J'ai un plaisir fou à rendre le style et l'atmosphère de cette auteure en français:) Savoir que certain(e)s d'entre vous ont lu **MrsTater** dans les deux langues et que vous "reconnaissez" le texte en français est vraiment, vraiment apprécié!_


End file.
